


Unfolded Like a Love Story

by theauthor2010



Series: Unfolded - Bound - Created [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Asssault, Attempted Rape, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their heated locker room kiss was one of the worst moments of both Dave Karofsky and Kurt Hummel's lives. Little did they know that someone had viewed the kiss, a kiss that led to his obsession with the pair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Watching the athletes of William McKinley High School has always been a pleasure of mine. In the summer of 2008 I installed my cameras in various locations throughout the locker room while I was doing janitorial work. It was only last year that my idle pleasure became something more.  One boy stormed angrily into the locker room and began ruffling through a locker, one that lay opposite my best camera. Another boy followed and a heated confrontation began._

 _"I am talking to you."_

 _He was such a strong, feisty thing._

 _"What are you so scared of?"_

 _I could feel every drop of his anger. Usually, I skip through footage that doesn't involve boys changing, but I was captivated by the rage and strength in him. He was such a delicate, effeminate thing but he was so strong. What was he doing confronting this big, muscled jock?_   
_It escalated quickly after very stereotypical taunting came from the big one._

 _"Go ahead hit me," followed by, "you can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can punch the ignoramus out of you!" "Get out of my face!" was yelled by the jock, one who seemed on the verge of punching the lights out of the gay bullying victim._

 _I never expected the kiss. Not in a million years._

 _That kissed sparked so many emotions in me. He just reached out, grabbed the smaller boy's face and kissed him. When he pulled away, there was so much emotion in his eyes. He went for another kiss, but the boy pulled away. It was over as quickly as it began with the bigger boy slamming his fist down on the locker and storming off. I would absolutely never forget them, however, and I will not let it go._

 _I have done my research. Their names are Kurt Hummel and Dave Karofsky._

 _Kurt Hummel is a very fascinating individual, even if he's not quite as unique as David. He's one of the strongest young men I have ever seen, despite his physical stature. He is badly bullied for his sexuality and the fact that he does not do a thing to hide it. He actually transferred to Dalton Academy in Westerville for a time, to avoid the bullying, but now he is back and even has a little boyfriend. This won't do when David Karofsky is the one for him._

 _He's easy to figure out. He's the son of Burt Hummel, a local mechanic. His mother died when he was young. He's a strong, proud boy and music is his passion. He's been in the McKinley High glee club for his entire time at school but it was only in his sophomore year that the club took off. He has big plans and big dreams._

 _I plan to take him; I plan to take them both. I plan to put their destinies into my own hands._

Kurt Hummel was not ready to be a high school senior. He had been thinking about college for years but had been sorely misinformed about his college of choice. Now, he had found the perfect school but the admissions were so tight at only twenty or so students a semester. He wasn't that talented, wasn't that accomplished and didn't know if he could achieve his dreams. He walked home, carrying a huge packet of college information for his second through fiftieth choice schools, knowing none of them would make him happy. He had decided to walk because the weather was nice for once and well, he needed time to think.

He always had these broad, ambitious dreams but he had been so blissfully unaware of what it would take to achieve them. Could he make it? He honestly wasn't sure. Kurt looked up at the sky as he walked. It was pretty warm for September and peaceful. Things had to be okay. He was a strong person. He had been beaten down too many times. He was not going to let life itself beat him down.

Kurt knew that he had to calm down. He was going to make waves in the world no matter what school he went to. He was amazing. He was a star. He quickly walked past the liquor store and into an area that was mostly apartments.

He hummed to himself, thinking about the numbers he would most definitely be performing in Glee before the year ended. He was very glad that he chose to walk home. He was already calming down. He walked slowly, hearing faster paced footsteps behind him. It reminded Kurt of the trip they had taken to New York for Nationals. He had clung to Rachel the whole time they walked; he had been afraid that the small girl would get herself trampled with everyone speed walking. He turned around to see who was in such a hurry.

An arm jolted out and grabbed Kurt around the waist. He struggled, kicking and yanking himself away. He didn't get a look into the assailant's eyes but immediately could tell by the strength of his biceps that it was a man. "Let go of me!" he yelled, kicking as hard as he possibly could. He landed a kick to the man's groin, which led to him crumpling over. Kurt ran forward but a hand immediately caught him at the ankle.

He fell forward and hit the ground with a violent crunching sound.  His face smashed against the pavement and pain blurred his vision. "What the hell is going on?" he squealed. He turned around to try and face the man who'd tripped him, feeling the gush of blood dripping from his nose. He caught a glimpse of his attacker's deep brown eyes but it was too late. Something sharp had stabbed him in the arm. His eyes blurred and he was almost one hundred percent sure it was no longer a sign of pain. Everything went dark.

When Kurt came to, his vision wasn't all there yet. He tried to open his mouth to yell out, to scream, but nothing came out. He turned around and tried to see his surroundings. In a few moments the sight came back to him enough to realize that he was in a basement. He could see a washing machine in the far corner of the dark, dank room. He focused on the image, but the basement where he was imprisoned was completely dark.

He got up, his legs unsteady. He tried to remember what had happened to him and the struggle hit him like a punch to the face. He knew that he had struggled greatly. Oh god. He remembered the feel of something like a needle piercing his arm. He had been drugged, hadn't he? He had been drugged and kidnapped and now he was in some basement.

He was ready to scream out again when he realized that he wasn't alone. There was a human body slumped in the corner of the room. He rushed over to it and put a hand on the body. It was warm. Okay, he realized with a shaky, thankful breath. It wasn't a dead person. It was a living, breathing man. He shook him. "Who are you? Wake up!" he screamed, his voice surprisingly shrill even for him. He had been kidnapped and taken and he needed answers.

"Not dreamin' bout you again…" the voice was slurred. He knew it. It was the voice of Dave Karofsky.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dave Karofsky was a little bit more difficult for me to figure out. Kurt may have held up his masks but the kiss revealed deeper ones than I ever expected could be on a teenager. In my research I discovered Dave is the son of Paul and Christine Karofsky. Christine and Paul divorced when Dave was eleven._

 _Dave has not always been an aggressor, a bully, so to speak. Around the time of his parents' divorce he was bullied by other boys at the local elementary school for being bigger than they were; he was seen by his peers a big, bumbling, awkward thing. Dave became darker and angrier during this time, teaming up with other big boys. He bullied smaller, weaker students mercilessly starting in junior high school. His grades dropped steadily even though he remained in very advanced classes.  
_   
_In high school, his focus became Kurt Hummel. He was the king of homophobic comments and every assumed him to be just another homophobe. I realized otherwise._

 _He made good of himself during his junior year. He and his girlfriend, an obvious lesbian, began to work to curb the bullying problem at McKinley. Now, during his senior year, he is definitely trying to be a good man. It is the perfect time to bring Dave and Kurt closer together. I actually believe he is close to the point of coming out. The secret that he's held within himself for all of these years is begging to get out._

 _He's even developed a tentative friendship with the object of his affections. I spoke briefly to a girl, a friend of Kurt's with a reputation for being idiotic. She said that they were definitely becoming friends. She said that David was a unicorn like Kurt, but I don't entirely get what that means. One can only wonder._

Dave woke up to a pounding in his head and Kurt Hummel's voice in his ear. He groaned. He had been dreaming of Kurt for weeks and he was tired of it. He rolled his eyes and turned his head. When he did, his face touched cold concrete. That wasn't right. Dave opened his eyes and found himself in a dark room, someone staring him directly in the eyes. "Kurt?" he whispered. Oh god, it was Kurt Hummel.

"Are you hurt?" Kurt whispered. "Dave, I-I don't know what happened to us. I woke up here. Someone attacked me." He babbled as Dave just tried to come to, remembering what happened to him. It was dark but he could tell that it was indeed Kurt Hummel staring at him. He wasn't dreaming anymore. Where was he? He was in some kind of darkened room.

He tried to remember where he had been before. He and Santana had argued after school about keeping up with their anti-bullying efforts. She had smiled at him with her devil's smirk. "Aw, Davey," she cooed. "You really are a big softie underneath, aren't you? I honestly don't know. Schuester kicked me out of glee, but I got a lot to do with the Cheerios, especially now that I'm captain. Keeping up with the stuff we were doing never even crossed my mind. I'm a busy woman."

"I want to keep doing it," he argued, thinking of Kurt and how much it could mean.

"Well, we'll see, sweetie."

The bickered back and forth for awhile and then after that he went to football practice. After practice, a man had approached him by the bleachers. "So, you play football for McKinley, right?" he asked. "I think I've seen you play at the games. Right guard?"  He nodded in awkward affirmation. When he affirmed that yes, he did play right guard for McKinley, the man continued speaking. He was a handsome man in his early forties and he spoke very casually. "That's awesome. I played when I was a junior and senior, same position as you. I'm not as much of a big guy, of course, but I made due."

They talked for awhile, Dave awkwardly telling the man about how Coach Beiste had turned them into a winning team in the span of a little over a year. He had been starting to forcefully end the conversation when the man's tone turned less casual and more personal. "I know how you're feeling David. You are not alone." That had been when something pierced his side and his eyes slipped closed.

Now, he was here, with Kurt.

A slap to the face woke him back up. He sat up and once again found himself staring into the eyes of Kurt Hummel. "What's going on?" he asked softly. His head was pounding and he felt nauseous. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," Kurt snapped at him. "I was attacked after school and now I'm here, with you." He could hear the frantic tone to Kurt's voice. "I'm not s-sure what happened but I think a guy attacked me. He stabbed me in the arm with a needle or something. He d-drugged me." Kurt reached out and enclosed a hand around Dave's wrist, like he needed it to ground himself to something. Dave shook off his grogginess and tried to see more clearly.

"A guy started talking to me after football," he told Kurt softly. "I think he got me with something too."

"I don't get it!" Kurt yelled shrilly.

"Calm down," Dave ordered. He tried to sound firm, because Kurt was panicking but the mask he put up did nothing to curb his own fear. He held the other boy by the arm, trying to be strong and helpful. "The first thing that we need to do is figure out where the door is. This is some kind of basement, right?"

Kurt nodded in affirmation and Dave started to walk along the perimeter of the room. He ran his hand over the concrete until he found a few steps and a door. He pounded his fist against the door, panic overwhelming him. Who was the psychopath who kidnapped them and why had he chosen them?

"Whoever the hell you are, let us out!" he ordered, using anger like he always had.

After awhile, Dave realized that his efforts were absolutely futile. He sat down near the basement entrance, staring at it. He slowly focused himself and could hear Kurt breathing shallowly next to him. It was obvious that Kurt was terrified. He turned his gaze back onto the smaller boy and spoke. "Kurt, it's going to be okay," he said, trying to force his voice to sound reassuring, comforting to some degree.

"You're in no position to be comforting me, David," he said, his voice getting higher, shriller with his anxiety. Dave knew that he was just as afraid as Kurt was so he couldn't make fun of him for the fear he felt.

Neither of them spoke again until the door turned and someone stepped in the room.  He saw the figure, even though he couldn't make out the face at all. He put himself between the man and Kurt, deciding that no matter what was going to happen to them, he was going to keep Kurt safe.  

"I find your protectiveness very charming, David."


	3. Chapter 3

Dave leaned closer, squinting to see the face of the man speaking. Still, he remained between the man and Kurt. He was protective of Kurt because he had to be. Kurt was smaller than he was and more vulnerable to psychopaths, right? "Who are you?" he asked, keeping his voice steady despite the fact that he was terrified. He took a slight step forward and the man backed up, turning on a light.

"Patience, David," the man said serenely. It was indeed the same man who he had spoken to after school. He was a handsome man, who had this air of sophistication about him. "I came down to make sure that you were both doing alright. The injection I gave you was completely harmless, but it can leave one rather groggy."

"Who the fuck are you?"

He lunged for the man, impulsively, as he spoke. The man in front of him simply took a step back and pulled a small silver gun out of his jacket pocket. "I do not want to hurt either of you," he said clearly. "Harming you would go against my intentions completely, but I will if provoked. Sit back down and I can introduce myself. There are some fold-out chairs in the corner. Kurt, darling, are you alright?"

His eyes fell on Kurt who was watching with cold eyes. Dave turned back towards Kurt to watch his cold, unmoving glare. "Don't talk to me like that," Kurt snapped boldly. "Who are you and why have you taken us?"

Dave had to marvel over just how strong and confident Kurt was, but their captor seemed completely unbothered by the strength in his voice. He shook his head and walked over to the other side of the room. He unfolded three chairs, took a seat in one and gestured for the two boys to sit. Staying true to his protectiveness of Kurt, Dave got in between Kurt and the man.

"Who I am is unimportant," the man said, giving a deep glare, one that encouraged Dave to sit down. He did so, but kept himself bodily in between the man and Kurt, who still seemed shell shocked. "Who you two are is very important. I witnessed something between the two of you last year. Do you have any idea what that might be?"

Dave looked at Kurt, who seemed to be coming down from his hysterics. He glared at the man. "No, I have no freakin' idea what you're talking about, you psychopath," he said strongly, forcefully. "Now, I need you to let us go now before someone comes and finds us."

"I witnessed an altercation," the man said dreamily, his voice taking on a whimsical tone. "David, do you remember the day that Kurt accosted you in the locker room, demanding answers?"

"God no," Dave whispered. He didn't know why, but the mention of that moment made this already horrific moment more terrifying. That was the most vulnerable moment of his life. That was the moment that his soul was laid bare for Kurt Hummel to see. Now, he was learning that some psychopath had witnessed it too. "You couldn't have…"

"I did."

Dave glanced at Kurt and he could see that the boy suddenly looked sick to his stomach.

"That moment was very important to you; was it not, Dave?" the man asked, turning his attention back to Dave.

Dave frowned heavily. Yes, the kiss was very important to him, but not in the way the psychopath was insinuating. "Dude," he said softly. "Please, just, let us go. We're not telling anyone. We both just want out of here. You really made a mistake keeping us like this. You're not going to get away with this."

The man didn't react violently to Dave's declaration. Instead, he sighed heavily. "I want you to tell me exactly what you felt that day when you and Kurt kissed," he said softly, yanking Kurt's wrist and pulling him half over Dave's lap in a single, controlled gesture. Kurt struggled, kicking his legs lightly. He looked at Dave and Dave could tell that as restrained as his motion was, he couldn't get away.

"I was afraid," Dave spat out, hoping it would sate the psycho's appetite for drama. "I was terrified because Kurt was in my face."

"Why a kiss?" the man asked, his voice calmer. "Why not punch the little queer, huh?"

Dave faltered under the taunting, looking at Kurt with apologetic eyes. "I was tired of fighting," he said in the same angry voice. "I was tired of fighting a part of me that wished I was like him."

"Did you have feelings for him?"

Dave shook his head, deciding on answering honestly. "Not romantic ones," he said softly. "Just...feelings."

The man clucked his tongue lightly, before letting Kurt go. Dave could see the red marks where his fingers had dug into Kurt's delicate skin. "That won't do David," he said seriously, as though the teenager had committed some great wrong by him. "I'll send down food for you in about half an hour."

When the door slammed, Kurt slid off of the chair and onto the floor. "Hummel, are you okay?" Dave asked, looking Kurt over. The boy was pale and shaky, his eyes wide as he looked up at Dave. He was obviously petrified. Dave was too but he was trying his best to hold back.

"I'm fine," Kurt spat at him. "I just want to go home, David. I k-know we'll get out of here so I'm not scared."

"You're a shitty liar," he mumbled.

Kurt's eyes flashed.  
"Well you are," Dave said bluntly. He wasn't in the mood to play nice. He was scared and not sure what to do next. "You're terrified; you're scared shitless just like I am. You don't always have to put up such a front."

"Is it any wonder that I do?" Kurt asked, just as bluntly.

After that harsh, condemning statement, Kurt retreated to the other side of the basement. Dave watched him as he took deep, steady breaths. He seemed to be bringing himself back from the verge of a panic attack, so Dave let him be. While Kurt calmed down, Dave took the moment to survey the room, try and understand its inner workings. Aside from the old washing machine, there was nothing that could be used as a weapon or to free themselves.

Once he decided that they were trapped and in a hell of a lot of trouble, he returned his focus to Kurt. The dim lights were still on, so he could see Kurt's pale face. He was crying. Shit. "Look, you know that we're gonna get out of here," he said seriously. "Psychotic kidnappers never get too far, unless you're talking movies or something. This is real life."

Kurt looked up at him and gave that same dangerous glare. "I know that, David," he snapped. "I'm fine, okay?"

Dave wasn't sure what he could do. He knew he'd protect Kurt and he knew they'd get out of this, but he didn't know how bad it could get. "We're both fine, Hummel. We'll both be fine."

About a half hour later, their captor arrived, set down a tray on the steps and then walked out without another word. When Dave opened his mouth, the man said simply, "now is not the time David," and shut the door. Dave looked at Kurt. The food was simple, soup and bread. Dave felt his stomach growl a little at the site of it and he wondered how long he'd been out from the drugs. He wasn't sure if they should eat or not, unsure of what could be in the stuff. He grimaced a little.

Kurt looked at him for answers. Now that was different.


	4. Chapter 4

It only took about a half hour for Kurt and Dave to decide to risk eating what their captor brought them. They had established the fact that their captor was a little bit obsessed with them, so chances were that he didn't want him dead. There was the fact that he'd drugged them to get them there, so there was no denying he had access to a number of drugs, but they ignored it. "How long do you think we've been here?" Kurt asked hesitantly, not wanting to know what the answer was. He knew that he was hungry, aching and tired. That probably meant it had been a little bit longer than he perceived initially.

"I don't know," Dave said honestly. "I feel tired and hungry so it has to have been around a day."

A day. A day was a good estimate, but an estimate that also terrified Kurt. A day meant that his father knew he was missing by now and was probably terrified. He wasn't sure his father's heart could take his disappearance and that scared him more than being in some psychopath's basement. He stared off in the distance while he finished his food, trying not to look at Dave. He could feel Dave's eyes continuously on him, trying to search out his own. "What are you thinking about?" Dave asked finally, desperate for some kind of words, or so it seemed.

"My father," Kurt spat out before lowering his head. Honestly, what the hell was he doing confiding in Dave Karofsky like that? He quickly finished, trying to minimize the emotion in his voice. "He's doing a lot better but since last year I worry about his heart health. Something like this is going to be really traumatic for him."

"You're amazing Kurt," Dave mumbled, "worrying about your dad when we're trapped by a freakin' psychopath. I admire that."

"Thanks, I think."

"I'm not gonna let this freak hurt you."

Kurt looked up, wondering if Dave could see the tear stains on his face on the dim basement. He was so freaked out. He had never handled anything like this before. He sunk back against the wall and took a deep breath. "Thank you David," he mumbled blankly. He was scared and his mind was running a mile a minute. This freaking pervert thought that he and Dave were like some weird, fated couple and it was nauseating.

"It's no big deal anyway…" Dave said, starting to ramble. "It's not like people aren't going to notice…police will show up soon…" Kurt only took bits and pieces of Dave's ramble, really, because he was trying to calm himself down. He soon found himself drifting off to sleep, shivering in the cold of the basement.

When Kurt woke up, it was to a hand on him. Their captor was in the basement and manhandling him to his feet while Dave slept. "Don't you dare say a word, Kurt," the man said harshly. Kurt clenched his jaw and tried his best not to speak, even though his heart thumped loudly in his chest. He walked along as the man led him into a corridor that led up and into a bathroom. He hurried Kurt into the bathroom and then locked the door.

"What do you want?" he almost wailed.

"Strip," the man said quickly.

That was when Kurt really started panicking. "No," he said quickly, shaking his head and looking around frantically. "Dave! Dave please!" he screamed, hoping that the other imprisoned boy was close enough to hear him. He didn't honestly think this man was a rapist but the desire to undress him, coupled with his creepy obsession with Kurt and Dave and their messed up kiss made him rethink that assessment. "No!"

The man slapped him open palmed across the face. The slap resonated in the hollow bathroom. Kurt gripped his stinging cheek. "Now get a grip of yourself," the man said sternly, like he was scolding some kind of child. "In case you haven't noticed, you're dirty and you smell. I want you to bathe so that you're more suitable."

Kurt did take that moment to glance into the mirror, a small one that was perched over a toilet. He was covered in dirt and filth, an especially prominent smudge across his cheek. "I'm also sure that you need to use the bathroom," the man said softly.

"I...can't..."

"Should I go back and inflict a punishment on David for your disobedience?" he asked. "Kurt, I'm not that violent but I have methods of making you lovely boys cooperate with me. I'm sure we will experiment with some of those later but it's so early."

Afraid of what the man could do to Dave, Kurt stripped off his shirt. He could feel the man's appraising eyes rake down his chest and he felt like throwing up. He gagged slightly into his hand, but afraid of Dave getting hurt, slipped off his pants. "Do you have to watch me while I do it?" he asked softly.

The man wasn't paying attention. He had instead begun to draw a bath, watching as the water filled the small tub at the corner of the bathroom. He was so focused on it that Kurt considered moving away but the door was locked and the bathroom was claustrophobically small. He waited there, standing and shifting.

"Get in," the man said harshly once he'd stopped the water.

Kurt knew that he didn't have any other hope. He very carefully slid into the water. "Please stop looking," he whimpered as the man pretty much leered at him. "Please."

"I didn't expect you to be so…"

The man trailed off, letting Kurt guess his intended meaning. He felt like vomiting. He closed his eyes and washed the dirt off of his body. He wasn't used to being dirty and really felt disgusted by the grime that had accumulated on his body. He cleaned off fast, hoping to be able to put his clothes back on as fast as possible. "There, I'm clean," he spat out. He was scared and just trying to will himself to breathe properly.

"What do you think about David?" the man asked plainly, as Kurt used a nearby towel to dry off. He did everything quick, avoiding the man's eyes.

"Dave's a good person," he mumbled blankly, before redressing quickly.

"Tell me."

Kurt was mortified. What did he want, a show? Did he want a declaration of Kurt's undying love for his former bully, the boy who was now sort of a friend of his? "Dave and I are friends," he said clearly. He dried off his wet hair, trying to just breathe. It was so important to keep on breathing. "He used to bully me, but he's turned around. He's a good guy deep down."

"Very nice," the man said with approval. "Are you attracted to him? Do you find him attractive?"

Kurt groaned loudly. "No," he lied quickly. He did think that Dave was an attractive boy but he did not want to do anything to support this madness at all. "He's not my type, thank you for asking though."

"You're lying," the man said, his voice holding more anger than before. "I know you're lying."

After that, Kurt was brought back to the large room and Dave was taken from him. It was all very systematic. Kurt knew though that the moment Dave was returned to him that they had to start planning. They had to do something.


	5. Chapter 5

_I am bothered by the boys' words, even though I know there is an attraction between them. Kurt told me dismissively that Dave wasn't his type, the same words, coincidentally, that he used in my precious video. Dave told me in a quiet, scared tone that the kiss was a mistake and that he regrets it. I understand why such a kiss would be regrettable, considering that Dave never had any real desire to hurt Kurt, but I know that doesn't negate the passion there. That does not negate the feelings that were strong._

 _I have to be lenient with them, these first few days. They're not adjusting well to their newfound captivity. It's only natural to be scared when taken out of one's natural environment, I think. I will have to raise my standards of action soon, however, if they keep this up. I need to see where we are headed with clear vision before I do anything drastic or without good thought behind it. I need to be aware._

 _Dave told me he was a virgin when I asked. This doesn't outwardly surprise me. He's been in the closet and his only attempt at a beard was a lesbian. I asked him why he never dated anyone else like that and he said simply 'look at me.' I never realized how low his confidence truly is. This is surprising because I have always found them both so attractive. I will have to take on the task of making him see how handsome he is._

 _I have reason to believe both are virgins. I want to sexually condition Dave but not Kurt. No, Kurt has to remain pure as the virgin snow until the day, the culmination, the climax, so to speak. I am not running on solid plans but that much is true._

Dave waited until the man had left the room to speak. He sat down against the wall, trying not to look too shaken up. After all, their captor hadn't done anything horrific to him; he had merely asked Dave if he was a virgin or not. Dave had been honest about it, because honestly, how did you lie about something like that? He put his head in his hands and took a deep breath to try and steady his mind.

Kurt was up and swiftly approaching him. "Dave, what happened?" he asked, kneeling down at his side and pressing a flat hand to his shoulder. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you or something?"

Dave shook his head. "I'm fine, Kurt," he said. "He just had me clean up and asked me a bunch of really awkward questions. It's okay."

"What kind of awkward questions?" Kurt asked. He sat down at Dave's side. Dave could tell that Kurt's voice got shriller when he was nervous. He was practically shrieking at Dave. Now that the man had left them with a brighter light, Dave could also see the evident fear in Kurt's eyes. He wanted to reach out and touch him. "He asked me if I was attracted to you Dave. I l-I said no because he has some weird delusions about us and I think we have to convince him how very wrong he is."

"He asked me if I was a virgin," Dave spat out. "I was honestly and told him that I was." He shook his head. "Kurt he's as creepy as hell and definitely obsessed with the idea of the two of us in a relationship."

Kurt took a deep breath and nodded at his words. He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "We have to get out of here," he said. "This isn't okay. It's been like two days or something. My father…he's going to be sick…I'm afraid for his heart and I don't know how well he can handle this…"

Dave looked up to see the faintest trace of tears in Kurt's hardened eyes. "What do we do?" he asked Kurt. He didn't think he was smart enough to well, outsmart this guy. Kurt, however, was definitely cunning, genius even. Kurt sat up on his knees and Dave could see the plans formulating in his head.

"We need to convince him we can't stand each other," Kurt said.

"How?" Dave asked, sitting back and looking Kurt in the eye.

Kurt struggled with his words. "Well w-we sort of have a past," he said thoughtfully. "We have a lot of stuff we can dredge up. Old hate, I guess."

"I never hated you," Dave blurted out, not even aware that he was saying it until it was already out there. He blushed and then looked away. He knew that the words were out of place, but he wanted Kurt to know that. It seemed vital, especially in the terrifying situation they were in. "It was me that I hated all along."

Kurt swallowed, looking choked up. The tears that he had been fighting became full fledged tears but neither of them mentioned them, because Dave started crying too. "Thank you," he said. "I know that, it's just...maybe we can convince him that we hate each other and he'll let us go."

Dave nodded and reached out, casually brushing at Kurt's tears. Kurt lowered his head a little bit. "I think that I can do that," he said. He had spent a good part of his life acting, playing the part of the vicious homophobic bully. He wasn't sure that Kurt's plot would be successful but he could try his best to play the role again.

He just never imagined how hard it would be to hear Kurt's hate, even if it was faked. When the man came downstairs for them a few hours later with another tray of food, Kurt shoved him away. It wasn't hard enough to hurt but it was hard enough to shock him. He got to his feet and looked at Kurt defensively as Kurt yelled.

"You haven't changed David!" he yelled violently, his eyes wet and expression furious. "You're still the small minded homophobic bully you always were. I can't believe that I thought you were capable of changing! Once a jackass, always a jackass, right? You can't even change in here, being held in this goddamned dungeon?"

He had to catch his breath in order to play his part half as well as Kurt did. "You're a fucking disgrace Hummel," he yelled, trying to hide the pain in his voice that came just from Kurt's acting. "You wonder why I hate you! You're not just a fag, you're a goddamned girl."

Kurt reached out and slapped him. It was a light, inefficient slap but it was pretty good as far as theatrics. "I have hated you from the second you stole my first kiss."

His heart kind of shattered in that moment, as silly as it was. He lunged forward, knowing very well that their captor was going to put his body in between them. "Boys, stop," he said, putting both hands flat on Dave's chest. "Stop now."

"There's no way I'm going to forgive you!" Kurt screamed. "So stop trying to protect me."

Dave did back down however, when their captor pulled his weapon back out. Kurt dramatically tumbled to the floor when their captor pushed him away from Dave. Dave couldn't help think that wow, Kurt was a fantastic actor. Kurt was a fantastic actor and every word he spoke stung in his chest like a real blow.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt tumbled to the ground dramatically so that the bastard who had imprisoned them wouldn't hurt either of them when he broke up the fight. The man was obviously well prepared for imprisoning teenagers, because he had not only brought a gun, but handcuffs. He handcuffed Dave's left wrist as Dave lunged at Kurt, trying his best to stay in character. Dave might not have been the actor that Kurt was, but his anger was more palpable, easier to touch and feel. Dave had a lot of past anger to draw from, he supposed.

"Stop!" the man shouted, yanking Dave hard. Kurt imagined that although the man wasn't as big as Dave, he was stronger. He seemed stronger. He yanked Dave over to some kind of pipe and handcuffed him to it. Dave struggled and looked at Kurt with fake-venom that could hardly hide the real hurt in his eyes.

"You're mean and a bully and you'll never change!" Kurt yelled, trying his best to keep up the illusion, even as he saw the hurt swimming in Dave's eyes. Even though Dave knew why they were doing it, he could still see tangible pain. He never wanted to hurt Dave. It caught him off guard but he kept his guard up. Luckily, Dave was just as into the façade as he was.

"I wouldn't be with you if you were the last queer on the planet," Dave mumbled under his breath, still tugging at his bound wrists. That was when their captor struck Dave across the face. Kurt's suspicion about the man being stronger than either of them was validated when Dave's head moved considerably and a red mark was left in its wake.

"I don't care what you two are arguing about," the man said sternly. "I will not tolerate homophobic remarks David, unless you'd like to be punished. You know better than that."

Dave quieted. Kurt sat up and looked into their captor's eyes. "I don't want him," he said sternly. "If you think that there's any chance David and I will ever start a romantic relationship, you are mistaken."

"You will learn," he said. "I will train you both. Now, will you be good Kurt? Or shall I restrain you as well?" He said nothing. The man lifted him by the arm, so Kurt stood. He knew that he had to. The man marched him to the bathroom where he had held him before and put him inside. "I want you separated for awhile," he said, closing and locking the door behind Kurt. Kurt was left in darkness. There was absolute darkness, where he could barely make out shapes.

Kurt listened as the man returned to Dave. He heard his heavy footsteps and his loud voice. "I am very disappointed in you David," he said harshly. "I thought that you were beyond juvenile, homophobic language. We both know that the language you're using stems from your hatred of your own homosexuality. You have made so much progress. Why on earth would you allow yourself to regress like that?"

Dave stuttered out his words, not nearly as firm in his acting as he was before. "I'm not gay," he said softly, his voice wavering as he said it. "I'm not a fag like Hummel. I can't be. I won't be. I don't want to be a disaster like him."

Kurt pressed his ear to the door. He heard the smack and a grunt from Dave. It sounded as though he'd hit him again. Kurt almost yelled for him to stop but then stopped himself, because of the façade he was putting up. He couldn't allow himself to break.

"I never want to hear you talk like that again," he said sharply. "You want Kurt. You need him."

Kurt sighed softly, holding his breath. He felt helpless. He couldn't help Dave, no matter what was happening to him. "Dude, don't do that," Dave said moments later, something that made Kurt flinch and shake his head. He was silently and desperately praying that the man didn't hurt Dave, even though he didn't believe in God for a second. He had to believe in something. "I don't want Hummel. I just want to go home."

"I saw the video," the man purred. "I saw the need, the desire in your eyes. I saw the way that you whimpered to yourself. You wanted it so much. You wanted him so much and he hurt you…he rejected you…"

Kurt shook his head, mouthing 'no' to himself as he heard Dave whimper. He tried his best not to hear it or listen to it, but he knew deep down Dave was being sexually assaulted to some degree. He bit his lip, grunting in his effort to stay quiet. Dave kept talking fast, frantic. "Please, dude, even if I wanted Kurt, I sure as hell don't want you," he snapped, harshly. Kurt took a deep breath, hoping that would be enough to get the guy to leave them alone. He obviously had some delusion about their relationship.

He was trying so hard to figure out what to do, but could you really play a psycho at his own game? Was he going to fail miserably just from trying? Was he going to get Dave hurt trying to escape whatever was happening?

"David, if you weren't thinking what I believe you were thinking then I need answers."

Dave grunted and there was a loud crash. "C'mon dude, I was just thinking about Hummel and the way he stupidly pranced around the school like a fairy," he said frantically. He was trying his best to hang onto the delusion, but the acting was faltering. Kurt didn't blame him, not knowing what he was facing. "I was thinking about wanting to be out and I kissed him. It was stupid okay? It was a dumb thing and I need you to leave me alone."

"You're thinking about Kurt right now…"

Kurt shook his head. No, Dave had to keep on a strong face. He needed to do something to make the man let go and stop doing whatever he was doing. Kurt pounded on the door quickly, hoping to distract the man from what he was doing to Dave. "Kurt, darling, stop," the man said in a sweet voice. It was a fake sweet, a type of sickly sweet that practically had sugar dripping from it. "I need you to stop."

"You're thinking about how angry he was that day. How much he wanted to confront you and how beautiful he looked like that. Flustered and ready to come apart…yes, Dave, that's the reaction I want."

"Ung stop!"

"You are going to learn."

Kurt pounded at the door, taking a deep breath. He shook his head, pounding his hand against the flat surface of the door. He didn't know what to do. His throat was closed up and his heart was pounding fast. He just wanted to break through, get hold of Dave. He thought about the bastard maniac who'd kidnapped them hurting Dave and his heart broke. He couldn't do this to Dave, not now while Dave was becoming such a strong person. Dave was learning slowly to become a good, decent human being.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled out, hoping that would get a reaction from either of them. "I'm sorry for starting the fight!"

It didn't, and Kurt was left pounding on the door for quite some time. He pounded and screamed until his hands hurt and his heart was the only sound left.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt calmed down after awhile, listening to the sounds outside the bathroom door. It seemed as though Dave was alone. "David?" he asked loudly, hoping that he was heard. He strained to hear anything, pressing his face to the door and hoping that Dave was alone now. He couldn't hear anything, really – except, well, for faint crying. Oh shit. His stomach twisted and he pressed his ear to the door harder. Dave was outside crying. "David, talk to me. Are you okay? What's going on out there?"

He could hear heavy breathing and slight motion. "I'm still chained up to this fucking pipe," Dave said clearly, despite the tears that were heavy in his voice. "I'm fine though, Kurt. I'm fine."

"What did he do to you?" Kurt asked, worried. He hadn't seen anything but he knew something inappropriate had occurred. That scared him senseless, honestly. To think that their captor was capable of sexually abusing them was terrifying. Another long pause occurred. "David, please talk to me," Kurt said clearly. "I'm alone and it's dark and I can't tell what you're thinking or anything."

Dave's voice came out choked. "I don't want to talk about it," he said harshly. "I just don't want to talk about it. He didn't hurt me though, Kurt. I'm all in one piece. I'm fine."

Kurt didn't mention that he heard him crying. He leaned up against the wall. "It's going to be alright," he comforted, trying to use the most soothing voice that he could. He knew that Dave was finally scared and that he wasn't going to be the kind of person to just open up about his fear. "I promise, Dave, it's going to be okay. By now, everyone knows that we're missing. They're going to find us."

Dave was quiet for a very long time. Kurt tried to just let him be quiet, knowing that he was greatly traumatized by whatever happened to him. "You know, I used to think gay guys were perverts," Dave finally said, breaking the silence with that surprising statement. Kurt blinked and strained his ears, wondering if he had heard right.

"Why did you think that?" he finally asked.

"I dunno," Dave mumbled. "I guess it's sort of a social thing. People always say that gay guys are horny and into sex and everything, perverts. It's not something you consciously hear and go "oh yeah, that's right," but it's a pretty popular opinion. It kind of seeped into who I was. I always thought that I was messed up because I was gay and that I'd have to be one of those perverts. Now I know that I was wrong. This guy is one though."

"There are gay men and there are sickos," Kurt said low, his heart breaking for Dave when he heard the tears return to his voice. "It's going to be okay Dave. We're going to get out of here before he does anything else. We're not going to let him hurt us."

"I'm so sorry Kurt," Dave said softly.

"I'm sorry too, Dave. I know this is terrifying."

It was several hours before the man returned and freed Kurt from his dark, lonely prison. Kurt was thankful because he knew Dave was miserable on the other end and couldn’t do a thing about it. He took Kurt by the arm and led him back into the basement. "David, I want you to apologize to Kurt."

Dave was still handcuffed to the pipe. He stared up at Kurt. Kurt could actually see him trying to hide the hurt in his eyes. "I'm sorry Kurt," he said softly. "I shouldn't have said those horrible things to you. You know that I didn’t mean them. You're a very special person. You're amazing." His words sounded scripted, but at the same time there was a lot of hidden meaning behind them. It reminded Kurt of when Santana manipulated Dave to apologize to him. It was the same sound.

"I forgive you David," Kurt said clearly. "I didn't mean what I said either. I know that you're trying to be a good person."

Nausea crossed him as their captor looked at the fake apologies with utter-delight. His attempts at making the man think that they hated each other had failed and now the sicko was probably getting off on their apologies and the drama behind it. "Very good job boys," he said softly. "You're doing well."

The man got called upstairs for some kind of business moments later, so he didn't get a chance to uncuff Dave. That was when Kurt approached the other boy. "David, are you alright?" he asked softly. He watched and even in the dark he could see Dave's pained eyes. "What did he do to you while I was locked in that bathroom, Dave? You can talk to me, before he comes back down here."

Dave shook his head lightly. "Kurt…"

Kurt looked behind him to make sure that their captor had yet to return. He wrapped his arms around Dave and gave him a hug, before sitting back on the floor. He knew that something had gone down and he was scared for Dave. He was scared for both of them, but for some reason the man was demonizing Dave while making him out to be a perfect saint. That was a very dangerous thought.

The man didn't come back for quite some time. Kurt sat in the same, uncomfortable position. Every so often, when he was sure it was safe, he offered Dave some sort of comfort. He brushed his hand along the back of Dave's, looked at him sympathetically; he just did whatever he could. Dave looked at him in acknowledgement but his expression was blank. He was very scared. Kurt could tell that easily.

There was a noise upstairs and Dave jumped visibly. Kurt pat his knee lightly. "Be careful, you're going to hurt yourself, Dave," he said, noticing the way that the cuffs were marking the skin of Dave's wrist. He rubbed there lightly, just a comforting, friendly gesture. After awhile, when they were certain that their captor wasn't returning just yet, Dave relaxed and Kurt pat his knee with his other hand.

They might not have ever been close, but right now they needed each other.


	8. Chapter 8

"You're perfect."

The words would have been comforting had they not been uttered like a psychopath. Kurt ate his food quietly; separate from Dave but with the lingering eyes of a madman upon him. He swallowed and shook his head but did not respond. Words were his biggest weapon but there was no reasoning with a psychopathic monster.

"I know you don't hear it enough but you are. You're an angel, all porcelain skin and icy eyes. Your voice is sheer perfection too, Kurt. I've watched every video I can find. You'll be great someday, world renown for that voice."

"Not if I'm trapped here," he spat out, unable to stay quiet. "You say that you adore me and stuff like that, but you've trapped me in this hell!" Emotions overflowed and he wanted to scream. He was scared and tired. He wanted to go home.

"I promise that this is temporary," the man said softly, sweetly. "Once you and David reach an understanding it will end. I saw the way you both laid together. This will only bring you together closer.

Kurt's blood ran cold. He was watching them. He was watching their conversations, their words and comforting gestures. He watched them hold each other at night to try and protect them from what he'd done. That made him absolutely sick to his stomach. He wasn't sure what they could do to get out. He looked up at the man and tried to make his expression completely impassive. "You need to let us go," he said softly, simply.

"I'm afraid that I can't do that," he said. "Finish up your dinner Kurt."

Kurt finished his food in silence, trying not to cry. Crying was a sign of weakness and crying showed the madman who had kidnapped them that he was winning. He sniffed and closed his eyes, finishing the food that he suspected was laced. He finished it and knew he was laced, as his head slowly started to get heavy. Using his compliant body, the man moved him towards a closet by draping one arm around his neck and moving.

Kurt watched the room move around him. When he was left in the closet panic started to overtake him. He hated small spaces and was losing consciousness quickly. He gagged several times but then was completely lost to darkness. There was nothing else after that. He felt absolutely nothing else.

Meanwhile, the man who had kidnapped the two teens made his way to Dave. Dave immediately got to his feet. "What did you do with Kurt?" he demanded instantly, even though he knew his concern for Kurt would be used against him in the long run. It was more than obvious that the man was using and manipulating the feelings he had for Kurt, but what he could he do? The feelings were there and there was no way to push them aside.

"Your concern is endearing," he said predictably. "Kurt is quite alright. When I last left him he was taking a little nap."

Dave tensed and stared the man down. "I need you to let Kurt go," he said. "He's completely innocent. You're right. I do have feelings for him. You saw right through me, but if you're that smart then you need to know that Kurt doesn't share those feelings. I want him but he doesn't want me back. That's okay though. I-I value his friendship more than anything and the fact that I have that is a miracle." He spoke fast, trying to convince the psychopath in front of him that he was okay.

The man touched a hand to his chest, pushing him back against the wall. "David," he said, running his other hand over the skin of Dave's cheek. Dave pulled away but he was backed up against the wall. "David, David, David. I hate to see your self-confidence levels at such a low level. You're such a beautiful soul. I do, however, want to see you more prepared for what is to come in your relationship with Kurt."

"Don't be deluded," Dave practically whined. "There is nothing between Kurt and me. There never will be. It's okay though."

The man gripped his chin and tilted his head back. "You know that there's more to your relationship with Kurt than meets the eye," he said sweetly. "It is not I who is deluded, David. Now, tell me, is Kurt the only person that you've ever kissed? A kiss is such a significant course of action."

Dave shook his head from side to side. "I have never kissed anyone else," he said. "But I'm only seventeen. It's not that big of a deal to me. I am going to kiss someone else some day. Kurt is not like my soul mate or whatever. He's just a guy that I once had feelings for."

The man gripped his face more firmly, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Dave's lips. Dave fought and tried to wrench his head away. When the man finally pulled away, he looked into Dave's eyes. "There are kisses, like I just gave you and there are kisses, like you and Kurt had. There are firsts and there are other firsts. David, I am going to make you so good for Kurt, for the moments that really matter."

That was when Dave's stomach dropped. He knew that this man had ill intent for him and there was nothing he could do about it. "If you refuse or resist me, Kurt will pay dearly for it," he said. "I will train you to be his, or you both will be nothing at all. Do you understand me David?" he asked. Dave swallowed and nodded slowly.

"Understood."

"Now sit down. I will return Kurt to you ."


	9. Chapter 9

Their captor returned Kurt to Dave soon. Dave knew that he was in a lot of trouble, but he couldn't alert Kurt to that. The man who'd imprisoned them was so intent on training him for Kurt, but he thought of Kurt as something pure and wonderful. It was obvious that he valued Kurt a lot more than he valued Dave. That would keep him safe. "Kurt," he said softly, wanting to tell him something else quickly. Kurt needed to hear this. Kurt looked at him with a dazed expression, but was coming off whatever drugs he had been given. Dave was going to keep him safe and he was going to be honest with him because he had no idea what the freak was going to do to him. He needed to be honest.

"What David?" Kurt asked sleepily, leaning back and giving Dave a smile.

"I was so jealous of you back then," he confessed in a gentle tone, trying to focus and talk to Kurt. He didn't know exactly why he needed to tell him everything, considering that he was pretty sure their captor wasn't going to _kill_ him at least. "I was trying to deny that I was gay, that there was anything different about me. It wasn't always hard to deny, but..."

"It was hard with the queen of the gays prancing down the halls of your high school," Kurt filled in for him, blinking a few times to get rid of his haze. He looked a little clearer, which was a good thing for such a deep conversation.

Dave nodded at Kurt's words. He laughed appreciatively. It was a funny way to put it, but it was one hundred percent, absolutely true. "You were always so unashamedly brave," he said softly. "It was infuriating to watch when I was so scared. I was scared of absolutely everything that made me who I was."

Kurt put his hand on Dave's sturdy shoulder and sat up straight, scooting close so that their hips were nearly touching. Dave liked the touch. It was a gentle and sincere touch. "I wish I'd known," he said gently. "It hasn't always been easy for me, even if I apparently radiated gay since I was three years old. I think that I truthfully only became brave enough when my environment became brave enough."

"I was idiotic even after you helped."

"I hardly helped."

Dave nudged Kurt in the hip. Kurt almost giggled and it was adorable. "You did," he said. "I swear that if we get out of this in one peace I'm coming out to everyone. I'm letting everyone know."

Kurt nodded, trying to seem strong. It wasn't his best mask, but Dave acted like he believed it, for the boy's benefit. "I'll be there for you," he said. "We're getting out of here and when we do, I'll help you."

Probably to Kurt's surprise, Dave reached out and wrapped an arm around him, hugging him from the side. Kurt hugged him back tightly, comforted. He didn't move from his position, completely at ease. Dave didn't want to move either and he slowly started drifting into an uncomfortable form of sleep.

Hours later, as he lay there half awake, Dave started speaking again. He felt like he had to confess it all. It had to come out. The urgency was back and back with a vengeance. He was going to tell Kurt just how he felt about him. "You know that the kiss was jealousy and pure emotion, but I fell for you shortly after that Kurt. I fell in love with you."

"What do you mean?" Kurt whispered back, jerking awake and out of Dave's protective grip. Dave immediately felt bad but he couldn't keep himself from saying it. It had already come out. It had to come out immediately.

"I have feelings for you," Dave said. "I might as well say it. You're beautiful, strong and perfect. It killed me last year to see you with that boyfriend of yours and to know I destroyed my chance. I was even more miserable when I found out he was coming to McKinley to be a constant reminder of how much I lost. I just wanted a chance with you and it always will kill me that my own stupidity blocked me before I even got to get close."

Kurt teared up at that. Dave felt relieved when Kurt returned to his side. He wanted him close. Kurt looked at him with big, sad, vulnerable eyes. Dave wasn't sure hurting Kurt was the best way to go, but the confession had to be made. "I'm sorry I hurt you..."

"It wasn't intentional. It is what it is."

"Still," he said softly, shaking his head from side to side, "if it's any comfort, asking Blaine to transfer was dumb, for many reasons. I'm sorry."

"Why's that?" Dave asked, trying to keep a conversation going. The conversation kept him from feeling too afraid. The conversation kept him attached to Kurt.

"It's just that it's not advisable to fall in love with the first gay boy to so much as look at you," he said honestly. "I really care about Blaine, but I was getting closer and closer to the decision to break up with him when all of this happened." He sighed and shook his head a little. "It's just that I still don't feel like I can break up with the guy after he transferred from his school for me."

"I think we need to worry about that later," he said softly.

"It's distracting at least."

They talked for awhile. Dave could tell that it was painful for Kurt to talk about their friends and family back home and it started to make him think about his own. He didn't have a lot of loyal friends but there were guys like Azimio that he cared about so much. His dad too…the man was probably going insane without his son there. When they were done talking, Dave wrapped his arms around Kurt and just held him tightly.

Their captor was evidently a busy man, as he kept moving in and out. When they ate, he gave them separate food. Dave knew for a fact that he was constantly drugging Kurt so that he could get Dave alone. He hoped that whatever he was slipping Kurt wasn't dangerous. When he took them apart to eat that same evening that he confessed to Kurt how he felt, Dave was scared. He knew that he'd be confronted then. He wasn't sure what would happen to him.

He wasn't surprised when their captor came back alone. The man stepped in, looking a little bit disjointed and messy. "Hello David," he said calmly. He had that same eerie tone to his voice that sent chills down Dave's spine. "Kurt's taking a little nap again and I think it's a good time to practice a little. Take off your clothes."

Dave looked the man in the eye and gave a last-ditch effort. "I don't want to do that," he said firmly, trying to keep his voice strong and focused. He stared the man down, trying to be intimidating even though he wanted to cry. "I really don't want to do that."

"I'm sorry David, but that is how it must be. You wouldn't want me to prepare Kurt in the same way, would you?"

"No," Dave said, reaching to the waistband of his dirty pants, to do what he had to do to keep Kurt safe. He loved Kurt and he was going to do whatever he had to, just to keep him safe. He swallowed and looked the man in the eye, tears coming whether he liked them or not. He started to take off his clothes. "I'll do whatever you want if you leave him alone."


	10. Chapter 10

When Kurt woke up from yet another drug induced sleep, he vowed to stop eating the food that was given to him. It was a hard thing to vow when you were hungry, but he had to. He kept losing consciousness and he knew that continuous use of whatever it was had to be harmful to him. He just didn't feel right in any way, shape or form. "David?" he asked, his mouth dry and his body aching from the strange position he'd fallen asleep in. He forced himself up, sitting up on one of his arms. The skin tingled.

Dave was sitting by the wall, his knees drawn up to his chest. He had one of the small blankets that their captor had given them drawn up to his chest. He was awake and Kurt could hear his silent crying. He sniffled in and out; the sound was terrible and got right to Kurt's heart. He walked over to Dave and put his hand on his shoulder. Dave immediately withdrew back.

"D-don't touch me," he whispered.

Kurt tilted his head back, trying to see his face. It was hard in he dim light and Dave seemed to be trying to avoid his eyes. He reached out and touched Dave on the side of his face.

"I said don't touch me!"

Dave's words were loud and emotional, but they were quickly overcome by an emotionless silence. Kurt pulled back immediately, wanting to respect the other teen's personal space. He watched Dave shrink back into himself, away from Kurt and away from the outside world. It was immediate and violent and reminded Kurt of just how closed up Dave had been for years. He was very good at falling back into himself and that was just what he was doing. What the hell had happened to him?

"Dave," he said gently, touching the other boy's hand despite knowing it was a bad idea. Dave flinched back but didn't seem to have the strength to pull away. "Can you tell me what happened while I was unconscious?"

Dave shook his head. "I can't," he said, in a voice that barely constituted of a whisper. He looked down and started to silently cry. Even in the dark, Kurt could see the tears. He sat in front of Dave, struggling with what to do. He got up onto his knees and wiped Dave's cheeks dry with his sleeve. Dave looked him in the eye and Kurt didn't even need an answer was to what happened to him. The pain was tangible and real enough that Kurt knew whatever he'd endured was heinous.

Kurt wasn't dumb. Dave had been targeted in a way he wasn't. "I'm sorry," he said, helpless.

Dave opened and closed his mouth, struggling with words. He choked and sputtered before finally managing a few words. "Kurt, I'm just tired. Will you lay down with me right now? That's all I want."

Kurt nodded, pressing close. He wrapped his arms around Dave's waist. There were some serious personal boundaries being violated and Kurt never even felt comfortable enough to hold his own boyfriend that way. He delicately laid his head on Dave's chest. The boy underneath him was shaking with suppressed sobs. Kurt pressed his palm to Dave's chest, just below his heart. He could feel the frantic beating. He hummed low, trying to comfort Dave. His humming slowly took on a tune, so he started to sing low to the broken teen. It reminded him of how his mother used to sing him songs when he was upset.

"The Beatles?" Dave asked sleepily, as the familiar words to "Let it Be" hit his ears. Kurt nodded slowly. "Cool, I like that."

Once Dave was asleep, Kurt stopped singing. He laid his head against Dave's chest again and started to cry himself. He couldn't do anything to help Dave except comfort him. Dave was such a good person. He tried so hard to turn himself around and this wasn't fair. He wasn't sure Dave would ever tell them what their captor had done to him and he was scared for the other boy. He was desperate to help Dave but what could he do? He was just Kurt. He was physically weak and his mental games were no match to the psychopath who'd kidnapped them.

Kurt watched Dave sleep for what must have been hours. It was funny, Kurt was used to being so very impatient, but that changed upon his capture. He could stare as the minutes and hours ticked away. It was easy. He watched Dave and saw all the small details about his former bully that he'd never noticed before. He noticed the way his chest rose and fell with his breaths, the way that his messy hair stood up on end, the way that he snored slightly. He was kind of perfect.

The long moments spent watching Dave were ended by footsteps and a light flickering on. The man stood in front of him. Kurt gently let Dave go and stood up. Dave shifted and frowned, but thankfully he didn't move. Kurt walked right up to the man and stared him in the eye. He was so terrified but he had to present himself as unafraid. "What did you do to him?" he asked, hearing his own voice break. He knew he was just going to reinforce the delusions that he and David were soul mates or something, but he couldn't stop himself. He just couldn't help himself.

The man's eyes flickered to the sleeping teenager. "He has to be perfect for you, Kurt," he said softly, reaching out and brushing his fingertips over Kurt's cheek. Kurt jerked away violently. "I have chosen a date, a week and two days from tonight, that will be the night that you finally come together as you've always been destined to do. I am tired of waiting. I will do whatever it takes to make sure that David is ready for that moment, do you understand?"

"No!" Kurt yelled. "I don't understand a single thing about you, you fucking psycho!" He snapped in that moment. This man had done something horrible to Dave and Kurt didn't care that he could kill him. He had to defend himself and he had to defend Dave.

"I heard the conversation you had," the man said with sympathy, sweet fake sympathy. "It must have been quite the revelation. He cares about you deeply and wishes that he had done things differently. Are you that heartless that you're not feeling for him?"

"I'm not discussing this with you," Kurt said. Tears started to brim underneath his eyelids and then he was crying, unable to help it. "Stop hurting him. That's not making us a couple or anything. He's broken and tired and you hurt him…"

"Hurt makes a person grow stronger."

Kurt lunged at him, punching and kicking at him. "You did things to him…sexually…I know you did!" he wailed, his rambling quickly growing incoherent. He was just angry and hurting and he wanted his father. He wanted his family and friends. He wanted to be rescued before their captor destroyed Dave completely. He pounded at the man in front of him but he seemed to be made of brick. He just let Kurt get his aggression out before shoving him back. Kurt spiraled down to the ground gracefully, but he knew he was no match in strength.

"Kurt, I promise that Dave's training will be far worse if you don't back off. Unless you wish David to find the value in true pain then you need to stay back. "


	11. Chapter 11

Their captor continued to use Dave like a toy. Kurt knew that he was molesting him, possibly even raping him during these "training sessions" but Kurt could do nothing about it, absolutely helpless. When he tried to talk to Dave about it, Dave broke down crying. Kurt wanted to do something but he could do nothing. Shortly after the first time he'd found Dave broken, he tried not to eat, but that wasn't doing him well. He and Dave tried to share Dave's ration of food, but that didn't work much either. Plus, their captor quickly figured it out.

"Just let it happen, okay?" Dave said softly, looking Kurt in the eye. "I know that it's terrible and I know that it shouldn't be happening, but it is and he's not touching you. I can live with that."

"Why do I matter so much?"

"Because I…you know how I feel about you," Dave said. "I…sort of love you Kurt and it makes me nuts to think of him hurting you. If we can prevent him from hurting you then I'm happy." Kurt couldn't handle the pain in his eyes. He couldn't handle that Dave was willing to sacrifice his safety and let himself be violated for Kurt. It drove him absolutely insane. He leaned over and hugged Dave close to him. At that point he was so broken and tired that he didn't care about the camera. Kurt leaned down and pressed his lips to Dave's, gently. It was a soft, quick and chaste kiss, but it held so much meaning. He momentarily saw a light come back into Dave's eyes and he realized he loved him so much. He really did.

"Love you too David," he whispered. Kurt wasn't sure that he meant he actually loved Dave Karofsky romantically, but he knew he loved him. He was a brave, strong person and he needed love. Kurt was here and he had love to give him. He needed to be freed more than he needed anything in the whole wide world but at least he had love to give to Dave who was being beaten down for him.

Dave was being beaten down more and more as every day passed.

One day, after Kurt woke up from another drug induced sleep (the man had stopped feeding Dave for awhile when he found out what they were doing for food), he found Dave staring listlessly at a wall. When Kurt approached him, he barely moved. Kurt could see the physical pain in his eyes as well as the mental anguish that was now always there. "I think that maybe I do deserve it," Dave mumbled under his breath, his eyes as hazy as Kurt's felt. "I deserve this."

Kurt shook his head. "No, God, no why are you saying that Dave?" he whispered, starting to cry. It was so pathetic to just start crying but he couldn't believe Dave was actually saying that he deserved it. Dave was repenting for all the bad things he'd done and nobody could deserve torment less.

"I kissed you against your will, back in the locker room. When I thought that you were going to tell everyone, I did everything I could to make you feel unsafe, uncomfortable. Maybe this is payback for trying to make you suffer. I'm suffering because I did that to you…"

Kurt wanted to hit him, but he knew that was just a physical reaction to his sickness. He held back the violent urges and instead physically satisfied them in another way. "Dave," he whined, wrapping his arms around Dave's neck and leaning into his shoulder. "You don't mean that, okay?"

Dave sighed deeply. "I guess I don't," he said. "I'm just getting to the edge Kurt. Why hasn't anyone found us yet? Why isn't anyone coming? Someone should be here by now. We've been here for like a week and a half at least. I don't think he took us that far from Lima. Where the fuck are the police right now?"

Kurt shook his head and leaned on Dave's shoulder. "I don't know David, I don't know." He had thought that help would be on its way much faster, especially with his father being as strong willed as he was. He thought of all his friends and the fears they must be having by now. "I just want to get out of here before the day when he decides he's going to do…whatever it is he's going to do that day. We have to get out."

Dave looked at Kurt and Kurt could see the tears that filled his eyes, lingering at the corners. Dave was getting deep, heavy set bags underneath his eyes. He wasn't sleeping and he even looked thinner. This thing was destroying him and it broke Kurt inside. He made a small frustrated sound at the sight of Dave, but was cut off by Dave's grim statement. "I think he's going to have us be together Kurt," he said softly. "He keeps talking about making sure I'm good enough for you and making sure that the moment's perfect. I don't know what to do. I don't want to…I don't want to touch you against your will, more than anything."

Kurt swallowed at that. He had figured that the man wanted them to consummate their relationship in one way or another, but it still scared him. He was terrified of losing his virginity against his will. He couldn't call it rape, not if Dave was doing it, but he still knew that was what it was. He leaned against the wall and shook his head. "It's not going to be your fault if he makes us do it, okay?" he whispered, shaking his head from side to side. "It's not going to be your fault."

Dave was quiet for awhile. He closed his eyes and pressed up against Kurt. Kurt didn't know how to respond to the sudden display of affection, so he settled on just leaning up against Dave and relaxing. He tried his best to relax himself, his body, his mind.

"Why is he going after you?" Kurt asked softly. "I know that he's doing things to you. Why is it you and not me?"

Dave turned his head slightly and shrugged. "I think it's because you're special, Kurt," he mumbled. "You're pure and all angelic and stuff and even psychopaths see that. I'm just a messed up, semi-reformed bully. You know who really matters in this equation to him. I know he's a freak, but I kind of feel the same. You're…you."

There was a long moment with nothing but silence between them. Kurt didn't understand what was so damned special about him. He was just some super gay wannabe star who didn't let bullies push him around anymore. It was overwhelming for Dave (and the insane man who captured them) to see him as something so special. Kurt shook his head and opened his mouth to say something to Dave, but instead he settled on silence. He was afraid to speak.


	12. Chapter 12

Dave watched Kurt sleep for awhile. He was actually sleeping this time, not drugged. He was really beautiful when he slept; well, even more beautiful than he usually was. Dave had censored his thoughts about Kurt for so long and now that he was in the dire situation he was in he couldn't bother. He loved Kurt and that was all that mattered. He couldn't lie to himself anymore.

He knew that his nameless captor was breaking him. He couldn't think about what had been done to him, because he would throw up and cry; he had to be strong. He had to keep a level head about him. He had gotten this far without breaking completely. Even when he had been violated, torn apart in the worst way, he had kept his guard up. If he could pretend to be a straight, homophobic bully for years, then he could pretend that he wasn't breaking inside right then and there.

Kurt clenched his fists as he slept. He was so scared. It was Dave's goal to protect him, of course, but there was very little he could do to make the situation they were in less dire. Pretty soon Dave wasn't alone, as the man who had taken them joined him. "He's pretty precious isn't he?" he asked, watching Kurt in the same way. "He's so unappreciated, so undervalued in this society. It's disappointing."

"What do you want from me now?" Dave asked, glaring at the man. He was afraid of him because he knew exactly what he was capable of doing, but at the same time he was too far gone to care about what happened. "Tell me. Another round with me? Another round of telling me how perfect I'll be for Kurt, because you're a deranged psychopath that can't understand that you can't control life." Dave wasn't surprised by the blow to the face. He relished in it, actually, the way that it made him feel suddenly clear in the head. His face stung, the red mark left in the wake of smack burning some clarity into the back of his head. "You're just too weak to realize that you're not in control." He let the man hit him again. The violence and the pain it felt dangerous. He fought back too, hands on the man's waist pushing him back.

He wanted out. He wanted to fight. He didn't want to lie down and give up. He wanted it to come to blows traded back and forth. He had always been a physical person. He had always taken care of things with his fists. The man fought back, a formidable opponent. He pushed Dave back and when Dave hit the wall, Kurt woke up. His eyes flickered open and then flash, he was there and he was aware. "Stop!" he yelled, his voice hoarse. "Stop it right now!"

Dave picked himself up just when the man grabbed Kurt around the neck, hoisting him up and using him as a shield. Kurt struggled, his feet scraping against the ground underneath his feet. He choked and sputtered, struggling as hard as he could. Dave, trained puppet that he was, stopped in his tracks as Kurt was put back down.

"I do not want to witness another outburst from you," he said, his tone dangerous. Dave hated him more than he ever had. "I will not hesitate to punish you for it." He immediately turned his attention to Kurt, who was rubbing his neck uncomfortably and staring at him with fear in his eyes. "Take off your clothes, pet."

Kurt's eyes flared. "No," he whispered. "I can't…we can't…"

"Don't worry," he said softly. Dave swore that he saw actual concern in his eyes. That was the scariest part, the fact that he believed himself to be genuine. "It's not time for you two to consummate your relationship. I just want you to get comfortable Kurt. You're very shy and I want you to share your body. You haven't had the experience that David has." He turned to Dave and smiled; it was a smile that reminded Dave of what he'd done. He shivered, shaking his head and trying not to look him in the eye. "Kurt, please just do it. Let us see."

Kurt looked at him with a dangerous defiance, but he did what he was told. He took off his shirt. "There," he said with a sarcastic sound to his voice that made Dave's heart hurt but gave him hope. Kurt had such a fire left in him. He was going to be fine. He took off his pants too, staring at their captor with a scary bravery. "Would you like me to take off my underwear too? I assure you that it's just a penis down there, nothing more. No magical angelic fairy dust or whatever the fuck you're hoping for."

His intensity burned Dave. It was enough to keep him from looking at Kurt's vulnerable body. "No that's enough," the man said, not catching the venom in Kurt's tone. He pat Dave on the shoulder. "Look at him, David, what do you think of him? I'll tell you what I think. He's beautiful. He's absolutely perfect. He's an angel. We're going to take such good care of him, aren't we?"

"I think he's beautiful," Dave said, taking courage from Kurt's strength. "I think he's gorgeous and he's even more gorgeous when he's telling you like it is."

"Glad to hear that," the man said delicately. "Kurt don't get dressed again. I am going to bring you some more suitable clothing and some food. I'll be back."

For awhile, Kurt and Dave just stared at each other. Kurt didn't make a move to cover himself up again or get dressed. "I'm not letting him break me," Kurt said, really stating the obvious considering how bold he'd been. "I'm not going to let him break me and I really hope that you don't let him break you either David. So d-do you really think I'm beautiful?" He added the last part as a lighter moment, a hope of making Dave smile. Dave could tell. He couldn't smile for Kurt.

"I do," he said.

"You know," Kurt said with a delicate smile, "you and I should do it. We should be together before he has the chance to have us do it for his amusement. You love me and you think I'm beautiful. It's sort of the first time that any guy could ever want."

"Do you mean that?" Dave asked as the idea struck him. He didn't want to have to take Kurt's virginity, not here and not like this, but it was a better idea than having some guy watch them have sex at gunpoint for his own pleasure. It was the best option that the two helpless young men really had. It could work. His heart started racing as he thought about it. Kurt just about nodded when the man returned with some clothes for Kurt and two plates of food. He silenced as they both thought about it.


	13. Chapter 13

It was hard for Kurt to ask Dave. He knew very well that whatever the man who'd kidnapped did to Dave was traumatizing and it wasn't fair that he had to ask Dave for this. He just didn't want to lose his virginity in front of a man who got off on the supposed love story of the two boys. "David," he mumbled under his breath. Dave was sitting quietly, pretty much just staring at the wall. He wasn't doing well.

"Yeah?" he asked awkwardly.

Kurt bit his lip. "Have you thought about the two of us, you know, doing it?" he asked. He watched as a quick burst of pain shot through Dave's eyes. He felt so bad for suggesting it, but the day that their captor insisted would be the consummation of their relationship was coming. Kurt was scared and he needed to take care of this. He needed this taken care of before the worst possible fate came to them.

Dave nodded. "I've thought about it a lot," he said softly. "It makes sense to me, to take control of things."

Kurt nodded at Dave's assessment. That was why he wanted to do it, even though it was anything but what he wanted. He wanted to take control of his own destiny, his own body in the only way he could in their god awful situation. He didn't want a moment that he'd always dreamt of to be for someone else. It had to be for only him. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Dave's lips to show him that it was their best option.

"He's recording it," Dave said, gently pushing Kurt off of him.

Kurt's heart sunk when he remembered that the entire room was bugged. The man would see what they had done and he would watch it, probably getting off on it. He would also be furious at them for taking that moment away from him. Who knew what he would do to Dave, who seemed to be the designated victim of his crimes? He took a deep breath and shook his head, trying not to cry.

"There has to be something we can do," he whispered firmly. Dave scooted a little bit closer and settled in, seemingly resigned to his fate. Kurt swallowed and hugged him. It did seem pretty hopeless. They had yet to be rescued and even his attempts at finding a way to reclaim their own destinies weren't working. He was trying so hard though. Kurt let out a soft breath and asked Dave an unrelated question. "What are you going to do when we get free?" he asked, needing to put that back on the table. He needed to believe he'd get out again and he was pretty sure Dave needed it too.

Dave turned his head slightly. "I'm going to tell my parents how much I love them," he said. "I'm going to apologize for making their lives hell sometimes. I'm going to come out to everyone and well, hopefully I'll get on with my life and do something to help gay kids or something."

"That's pretty admirable," Kurt said softly. "You know, I used to have this perfect future plan. I would get accepted into a theater arts program and would definitely be on Broadway by twenty-five, married by thirty. It was a perfectly formulaic plan and now it seems like none of it is ever going to happen."

"We're going to get out of here," Dave said harshly. Kurt could tell that he too was trying to force himself into believing it.

"Oh I know that," Kurt lied. "It's just that my priorities, my dreams have been switched around by this. We've been this psychopath's prisoners for at least a couple of weeks now. Maybe more than a month…"

"You can have whatever you want, Kurt."

They didn't plan any more acts of rebellion after that. The man's designated day for them to consummate their relationship approached quickly. When the time came he ushered them at gunpoint into a bedroom. Kurt and Dave didn't resist him, despite the fact that they wanted to resist with every fiber of their being. He flicked on a light and Kurt's stomach twisted, filling with nausea. It was just too perfect, too pristine. The sicko had planned out every detail. Aside from the menacing man with a gun who was watching them, it looked like a scene from a romance movie - or maybe a porno. The bed in the center of the room was covered by satin sheets in a deep burgundy. The bed was reflected upon by candlelight. It was a lover's bed. "Undress him David," the man said in a low and dangerous tone. The threat was clear.

Dave struggled with this. He leaned close to Kurt for a second and Kurt could see the intended message in his eyes. He didn't want to agree but could not let the psycho do to Kurt the things he'd done to him. He boldly walked up to Kurt and took his shirt up over his head. Despite his terror, Kurt caught Dave looking at his chest. He was actually trembling in fear. He looked in a mirror and caught his pale skin reflected in the candlelight. He was actually trembling from fear. Dave touched his hand as he took down Kurt's zipper and pushed down his pants. Kurt was too scared to step out of them.

"Step Kurt," their captor ordered. "Dave, undress for Kurt."

Although he tried his best to mask it, Dave saw the terror in Kurt's eyes. Kurt was terrified of what was about to happen. Dave was too, but for very different reasons. He tried to convey to Kurt that it would be okay.

Kurt nodded. It would. Dave had his trust completely. Kurt watched as Dave stripped off his clothes. He was extremely attractive. Kurt had once called him chubby and a bunch of other insults out of anger and fear of the bully he was, but god, he really was a gorgeous man. He looked so scared and so strong. Kurt swallowed, trying his best to remember to breathe.

He had to breathe.


	14. Chapter 14

"I want to see you kiss."

The words made Kurt's blood run cold, but at the same time made him feel defiant. He stared Dave in the eye and told him without words that he wanted to do their first kiss over. Their first kiss had been this desperate, angry moment where Dave had unleashed his anger and passion in a violent, destructive way. This kiss would be nothing like that. It would be passionate, but the passion would come from both sides.

He took one step towards Dave and then kissed him. He touched his lips to Dave's, a gentle, but passionate kiss. Dave kissed him back, cupping the side of his face and holding him there. Kurt tilted his head back a little so that he was looking into Dave's eyes. He kept his eyes open the whole time, not wanting to break the bond that had formed between the two captive teenagers. It was a brilliant, beautiful kiss.

Unfortunately, Kurt was brought back to earth by the delighted, maniacal laughter of their captor. The man seemed so thrilled to see them kissing that revulsion rose in his stomach. The kiss was such a beautiful thing that he didn't want it to be tainted by the evil that was all around them. Kurt wanted to kiss Dave again and again, but he wanted to kiss Dave of his own accord. He wanted a future with Dave.

"So beautiful," the madman whispered. "Kurt, go over to the bed and lie down."

Kurt walked over to the bed and did as he was told. He kept Dave's eyes, not once letting his gaze waiver. The only way he was going to survive consummating his relationship with Dave was if he kept their connection intact. They weren't the playthings of a madman. They were two boys with a history, with passion between them and with feelings. That was something that Kurt could play with. That was a first time that Kurt could have.

Dave walked toward him, joining him at the command of their captor, a command that Kurt had not even heard. He ran his hands down Kurt's chest and Kurt's gaze almost wavered, but didn't. He kept looking at Dave because he needed to be looking at Dave. He needed to be connected with Dave. As he was forcing himself to connect with Dave, a loud sound, accompanied by lights flooded through his senses. He was forced to look away, which made him cry out.

The lights were bright and sudden; they were a perfect complement to the loud noise. It took Kurt a moment to realize that the door to the bedroom had been kicked open. Light flooded into the dimly lit room. Three police officers in uniform and a man in a long black coat stood in front of them. Two of the men had guns and aimed them directly at the puppet master's head. "Put your hands up," the man in black ordered, something that he swore was only said in movies for dramatic effect. Not wanting to make a sudden movement in front of a bunch of police with guns, but not wanting to stand there naked, Dave took a side step back, pulling the blanket off of the bed and wrapping it around himself. Kurt lay on the bed looking stunned, unsure of what to do.

One of the police officers looked at Dave and Kurt with a gentle, searching expression. "These are the boys," he said, staring Kurt in the eye for a long time. "We found them." He looked emotional, like he had been working on the case for awhile. "Boys, it's going to be okay now."

Kurt felt a sudden rush of relief. Oh God, they were being rescued. It was finally happening. He moved up against Dave's side and Dave blindly groped for him, reaching his arms out and holding Kurt tightly. Kurt curled into Dave's side as the mass chaos erupted all around them. His stomach twisted at the sight of the police officers wrestling the man who'd tormented them to the floor.

Kurt frowned as a policewoman wrapped blankets around both of them, in the action separating Kurt and Dave. "Boys, you both have family eagerly awaiting your return," she said with a sweet smile. "Wrap up and we'll escort you to the cars, okay?" Kurt nodded slowly, unable to speak. He tightened the blanket around his body and looked to Dave, who was doing the same. Their clothes were being collected as evidence, so he supposed the blankets and their underwear were all they had.

He looked back into Dave's eyes to see that the bigger boy was crying. He was quiet, staring blankly, but tears were flowing down his face. It hit Kurt just how much trauma that Dave had gone through. He was staring in disbelief, as though he couldn't even fathom being free. Kurt couldn't either. "H-how long has he had us?" he asked one of the police officers who was scanning the room.

"Coming up on two months," the man said softly, looking at them with pity in his eyes. "It's a miracle that we finally found you boys. Unfortunately Mr. Dale here hadn't had any past convictions or reason for us to suspect him. It slowly unraveled though. He was involved in drug purchasing and had a past minor conviction. We found you guys. It's going to be alright from here."

They were escorted outside and Kurt's eyes had trouble adjusting to the light. He covered his face with the blanket, letting out a whimper. He kept his eyes closed, unsure of how to deal. He searched for Dave desperately and then curled up behind him. He found his strength, however, when he saw their captor, Mr. Dale, being escorted to a police car.

As they moved the cuffed man Kurt stared into his captor's eyes. He approached him swiftly, even though the entire police force looked at him like he was crazy. He stopped a couple of feet away from him and stared, hard. The man looked back with a hysteric grin. "You know what?" Kurt said, tightening the blanket around his almost naked body. "I love David. I love his courage, his bravery and his heart. I love Dave Karofsky with all of my heart but our love story has nothing to do with you and never will." He took a breath, turned away and met David's eyes. He calmly walked to him and took his hand. He boldly led his brave, loving Dave to the police car that was waiting for them. It was far from over, but their story had been unfolded.


End file.
